The present invention relates generally to motorcycle windshields, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for mounting a small, one piece windshield for pivoting movement about two separate axes. Motorcycle riders are sometimes exposed to certain unpleasant and/or annoying conditions and experiences, such as wind pressure when riding at higher speeds, cold temperatures, especially when encountering suddenly changing temperatures, and various kinds of debris. A properly designed assembly for mounting a windshield to a motorcycle will help protect a rider against such conditions.
Large windshields or fairings may overcome several of the problems a motorcycle rider may encounter, such as necessary wind protection. However, large shields are not ideal for mounting on many small- or medium-sized motorcycles because such large windshields are usually mounted to the frame of the motorcycle, do not move with the handlebars or movable or steerable parts of the motorcycle, and are simply too large to be incorporated on a smaller motorcycle. Moreover, the large windshields do not provide a sporty or other desirable look to the motorcycle.
Accordingly, there is or will be a substantial demand for motorcycle windshields that move with the handlebars, and/or are intended to be used with the triple clamp and/or movable or steerable parts of the motorcycle.